


Powderkeg

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Pining, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Repressed Feelings, Scent Kink, Strained Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: His room is right next to the boar's becausetradition,and Felix hates it. Almost as much as he hates knowingwhyhe doesn't simply ask to change rooms, and the effect being right next door to the prince has on him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Powderkeg

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Before the timeskip, Felix's room in the dorms is right next to Dimitri's, right? So I wanna see an angrily pining Felix sneaking in and jerking off in Dimitri's bed, getting off on the scent of the pillow and fantasizing.
> 
> +++ if Dimitri DOESN'T catch him but Felix runs into him afterward and is really awkward about it

Of _course_ his room was right next to the boar's. From day one he hadn't expected anything else, because the boar had been strapped to his side since before either of them were even born. _It's tradition, son, a Fraldarius will always be closer than anything to a Blaiddyd,_ the old man said.

_Because goddess forbid a Blaiddyd turn into such a disgusting monster no self-respecting Fraldarius would want anything to do with them anymore, right? I'm surprised they didn't stick us in the **same** room._

But of course, room transfers were forbidden at Garreg Mach. Granted, he didn't know this for a fact, but he didn't want to bother cooking up some fake story for why he was asking in the first place. _The boar's night terrors are keeping me awake. It's too drafty. I can hear Sylvain getting it on, I want to be as far away from him as possible. There's a hole where rats keep coming in._

Every excuse he tried to cook up fell flat, so he stopped trying.

On the night of the ball, he ducked out early after sharing the obligatory few dances and watching Sylvain strike out twice before the professor finally asked him herself out of pity. The boar was still swirling around the room with Mercedes, and everyone else was too wrapped up in the fussy finery of it all to notice one person sneaking out.

His first instinct was to head for the training grounds, but with Professor Jeritza having _mysteriously disappeared_ there'd be no one to spar with. So he went upstairs, figuring he might as well get some studying done.

That was the intention, at least.

The door to _his_ room was open. Just a crack, but enough of a crack that it wouldn't take more than a nudge to open it all the way. _Typical, careless boar. Forgot to close it up before the ball, probably._

Whether on purpose and out of spite or unintentionally and without thinking, Felix nudged the door. As it turned out, it took _two_ of them to open it, and once he was inside he locked it tightly and stood in the middle of the near-empty space. The boar often claimed not to be the neatest person, but everything was put away and neatly in place.

Except one thing.

His brain screamed at him to get out of there, _leave, you're about to do something stupid, get out!_ But his body betrayed him, throwing itself across the unmade bed and grabbing the boar's pillow, burying his face in it to stifle a moan.

Deep down, he knew exactly why he'd never bothered to ask about a room transfer, and he hated it. Along with the anger and resentment he'd let build up over the past four years there was another feeling, one he'd had long before everything went to hell and he'd been too damn _skittish_ to do anything about it. All throughout the past nine moons at Garreg Mach this dangerous powder keg of feelings just _waiting_ to go off, all it would take was a single spark.

As the scent of the boar's hair and body filled his every sense, the spark was lit and any protests his mind had left were smothered, silenced by the roar of his heart and his hormones. With a muffled cry of lust and rage, he reached into his trousers and smallclothes, grasping his painfully hard cock like he'd done so many times in the past while thinking about the boar.

Before Duscur, it had been soft, innocent little moments. A first kiss, getting caught in the rain, exploring each other's developing bodies, whispering tender sentiments and exchanging grins at a new secret between them. Now, though, all he wanted to do was slam the boar onto the mattress, or a desk, or the training grounds and rip his clothes off, covering that pale skin with bites and bruises, hearing that dignified voice of his devolve into pleading and begging as Felix fucked him. Hard, brutal thrusts that would leave him sore for days, filling him with his come until it leaked out and dripped down those toned thighs of his.

Or, worse, himself in that position, letting the boar show him just what an animal he truly was. Bent over a desk, body radiating both pain and pleasure, even the whispers of the other students as he limped to class the next day, the sear of the boar's release still inside him.

"S-stupid-!" He grunted against the pillow, breathing in deeply, letting the scent fill his nostrils as he stroked himself faster and faster. His cock throbbed painfully in his grasp, twitching. He was closer than he'd like to be already, just a consequence of going moons without jerking off just to escape those stupid soft fantasies from times of Before. _I hate you, I hate you, I want you, I hate you, I want you, I **love** -_

And it was over all too soon, Felix letting out a strangled cry into the pillow as his cock pulsed and spat jets of hot, sticky come all over his fingers. He didn't stop, pulling and squeezing until he'd milked every last drop from itself and his hand ached.

It wasn't until he came back and lifted his face from the pillow that he noticed several wet spots that weren't there before. Bringing his dry hand to his face, he scoffed as he wiped away the tears that managed to escape.

_Idiot._

He didn't get up until he heard footsteps, at which point he struggled to wipe his hand clean with the outside of his smallclothes. Once he was sure he wouldn't leave any traces of his orgasm behind, he shifted the pillow back to its earlier position and straightened his clothes.

Maybe he'd go to the training ground after all and beat the stuffing out of a training dummy. But on his way there, of course he had to bump into the boar, because the world hated him.

"Felix?"

"Watch where you're going, idiot," he snapped, refusing to meet his eyes. The boar shrugged, by now he was as used to Felix's comments as he should be.

"You left early," he said. "Not that I'm surprised, you've never enjoyed such things, but some of the others were concerned for you. Mercedes told me to ask if you were well." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Tell her I'm fine. Really, you'd think the Blue Lions would know me well enough by now that they'd expect this." He shoved his hand into his pocket, trying not to wince at the lingering warmth and stickiness he felt through the fabric. "Now _move._ "

"Where are you going? Perhaps we could go together." Felix cursed inwardly, his stomach clenching as he turned away. Even without looking directly at him, just having the idiot _near him_ right now was too much.

"To the training ground, and _no,_ I'm going alone. Don't ask me again." The boar raised an eyebrow.

"Felix, are you-"

"I'm _fine!_ " He swallowed, _careful, get too emotional and he'll suspect something's up. As it is you probably didn't put the pillow back exactly right. Even if he's too dumb to close his door all the way he'll notice._ "Fine. I just...need to let off some energy. I couldn't focus on my studies."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"Positive," Felix cut him off, and stormed down the stairs before the boar could yell after him. The powder keg had gone off, but nothing was going to put out the fire anytime soon.

_If ever._


End file.
